


Cheeky Kisses

by Breyito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: For Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge in dreamwidthLetter 'E'Prompt:Electricity





	Cheeky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1859347.html)  
> I asked a random letter and they gave me 'E', so here it is.  
> My first time participating in a challenge like this, so I'm very excited!!  
> I've never worked with a random prompt before, so sorry if I didn't follow it completely?? This just popped in my head and I couldn't not write it xD  
> Also, no beta so any mistakes please tell me ;P  
> I realize now I've never written something fluffy pre-CACW, so...I hope I didn't do terribly.  
> Enjoy!

Tony entered the kitchen like a whirlwind, steps quick and  _furious_ , Steve could tell, even behind a newspaper. The genius had a tendency to walk like that when he went to certain press conferences (namely to defend himself or the team against lies and slander) or to Avengers debrief meetings if they had received bad information and someone had gotten hurt or, perhaps the most dangerous one, if Clint or Natasha had finished the last of his imported Tanzanian coffee again.  

Even though he  _knew_  there still was coffee in the cupboards (he had checked this morning) Steve tensed until he heard the coffee machine start. Then he tried to nonchalantly put down the news, but that totally went out of the window when he saw Tony’s hair. The usually groomed curls (except when he was in the shop and they were a sweaty, beautiful mess) were all pointing in different directions. He looked like a  _cartoon_. Steve burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Tony, surprised, turned around and went bright red in two seconds flat.

“Steve!” Tony whined “You are not supposed to  _laugh_  at me!” He pouted, crossing his arms. “First Dum-E betrays me and now you!” Then he turned around again, giving the coffee machine all of his attention. Steve knew that if he didn’t fix this right now, he would be begging for affection for the next few days. Even then, it took him a few moments to calm his breathing and pick himself up from the floor. When he got up and walked towards the brunette, Tony dodged him.

“Baby” he said. The genius didn’t look at him. “Honey.” He tried again. “Sweetheart?” He saw Tony squirm and he smiled, knowing he was close. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, it just…took me by surprise” he tried to explain. Tony looked at him, but the pout was still there.

The coffee machine chirped then, and Tony swiftly grabbed a mug and began pouring the aromatic beverage in it.

“Doll.” He tried one last time. Tony paused after pouring enough sugar in the mug and locked his brown eyes on his, and Steve tried another tactic. “You would have laughed too if this had happened to me.”

Tony’s face turned pensive and as he took a sip of his coffee he nodded.

“You are right.” He said. “I’d have laughed at you.” The he inched his head, signaling he wanted a kiss. Steve relaxed and kissed the brunette, startling a bit when he felt a shocking bolt of electricity that left his lips tingling.

“Wha-”

“Sorry, leftovers. All is forgiven.” Tony said, kissing him again, causing the same sensation. But the smile the genius gave him after was worth it, so Steve gave him another smile in return before Tony left to keep working in the lab.

Steve, taking advantage of the already made coffee, poured himself a cup too.

\---{}---

Five minutes later, Clint and Natasha walked in. The archer started waving hello and promptly collapsed from laughter.

“New hairstyle, Steve?” the redhead teased, eyes shining with mirth as she snickered.

“…” then he understood the smile Tony had given him. “Fuck,  _Tony_!” he yelled, cheeks red.

“ _Language!_ ” came the cheeky response from the PA system.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so ;P  
> Please, leave a kudos or a comment! 
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
